


I heard the Earth inhale

by tyrantVetinari



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrantVetinari/pseuds/tyrantVetinari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ночной перелет, Кью боится лететь, Бонд помогает справиться со стрессом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard the Earth inhale

Чувство чего-то совершенно нереалистичного, скорее даже сюрреалистичного, как в картинах Дали, которые Кью около часа созерцал в большом альбоме, найденном в недрах его небольшой скромной квартиры на днях (хотя молодой человек готов был поспорить, что не помнил момента его приобретения), не покидало его. В животе что-то растекалось, расползалось, как часы Сальвадора – по пустыне; он покачивался в нескольких миллиметрах от пропасти беззащитным бледно-синим шаром, а голова действительно кружилась; впереди покачивался в седле костляво-пугающий силуэт всадника по имени Смерть, но в случае с Кью сквозь общую грозовую атмосферу не пробивалась полукруглым ореолом радуга. Сердце и разум, обыкновенно находившиеся в его теле в состоянии идеальной уравновешенности и пропорции, качались где-то в вакууме на ниточках тонких и грозящих в любой момент оборваться, как ноги слонов в «Искушении святого Антония»: над головой Кью тоже сгущались тучи, но поблизости не было ни одного креста, только горячая ладонь агента ноль-ноль-семь, которую тоже при рассмотрении с определенных точек зрения можно было назвать искушением.(*)

«Сюрреализм… какое интересное слово. И как подходит этим паутинным образам. У Рене Магритта нет таких картин, его образы слишком тяжеловесны».

\- Успокойся, - шептал в спину Джеймс.

Наверное, заметил, как маятником дернулся кадык Кью, как вздрогнули худые плечи под вязаным кардиганом болотно-зеленого цвета, когда они поднимались по трапу под ленивыми каплями лондонского дождя.

Этот самолет и здание аэропорта, которое в вечерней темноте и за пеленой дождя можно было различить только по ярко-желтым огням, и земля, плавно уходящая из-под ног, - все это казалось как раз таким: тяжеловесным. Но в первую очередь – надежным. В Кью с детства присутствовала немного наивная, но непоколебимая уверенность, что на земле с ним ничего не может случиться. Пока он со своим ноутбуком, пока чувствует подошвами ног твердую, упругую почву, а самолеты взлетают из Хитроу над его взъерошенной головой, но без него на борту. Шум самолетных двигателей в небе, время от времени прорезающий обычную городскую суматоху, успокаивал Кью осознанием, что он в данный момент находится слишком далеко от них.

Сейчас это не срабатывало.

Гораздо более сальвадоровского неустойчивого сюрреализма было в небе густого синего цвета, словно художник намешал слишком много берлинской лазури, и появляющихся на нем первых звездах.

«Лучше не запрокидывать голову», - подумал Кью и ступил на борт самолета.

Джеймс следовал за ним; время от времени квартирмейстер даже чувствовал его жаркое дыхание на шее, которое не то что не возвращало на землю и не прекращало головокружения, но еще больше усиливало последнее.

«Черт бы побрал тебя, ноль-ноль-семь, тот день, когда мы стали ассистентами, и М за то, что отправил на задание в Хорватию нас обоих», - мысленно выругался Кью.

Легким толчком Джеймс дал понять, что квартирмейстер прошел мимо их кресел.

«Черт бы тебя побрал», - повторил Кью, глубоко вдохнул и вернулся.

\- Располагайся поудобнее. – В голове Бонда ему почудилась издевательская нотка, и Кью ответил молчаливым укоризненным взглядом. – Скоро мы взлетим.

Взлет произошел незаметно и не то чтобы медленно, но размеренно; Кью считал время в отголосках стука собственного сердца. Краем уха он слышал такой же размеренный шепот Бонда слева, этого чертова Бонда, который пропустил его к окну, чертова Бонда, чьих слов Кью не разбирал за его горячим дыханием, чертова, мать его, Бонда, присутствие чьей руки в паре сантиметров от дрожащей ладони самого Кью он чувствовал внегравитационным напряжением воздуха вокруг.

Самолет влетал в сюрреалистичное небо, превращающееся из густого синего в чернильно-синий, а где-то в углу неприкаянно маялся бледный узкий, серп месяца. Со своего незаконного места он насмехался и над страхом Кью, и над законами перспективы в живописи, причем последним тоже напоминал Дали, а скалился, как Чеширский кот.

\- Кью, все в порядке.

«В порядке» ударило по ушам и сознанию, словно Джеймс намеревался вдавить эти слова в ассистента, выгравировать на его узком, обтянутом слишком тонкой и слишком бледной в данный момент кожей, черепе поверх хмуро сдвинутых над переносицей бровей, по сжатым губам, по некрасиво и невыразительно вздернутому кверху кончику носа. Может, хоть тогда Кью успокоится.

\- Все в порядке, я знаю, - повторил тот приглушенно.

В Хорватию лететь около… наверное, около пяти часов, никак не меньше.

Кью никогда в жизни не произносил молитву, не произносил даже мысленно, но сейчас он молился о том, чтобы каким-то образом пережить этот перелет, ощутить прогибающийся вниз под его телом матрас в ближайшей гостинице, а главное, получить хоть немного свободного времени перед операцией.

Немного времени, чтобы почувствовать себя твердо стоящим на земле человеком.

Рядом с Джеймсом это было сложнее и проще всего: слишком головокружительно он смотрел на Кью и слишком безопасно было находиться с ним рядом. Наверное, во всем мире нет безопаснее места, чем подле Джеймса, уткнувшись в ноутбук и прикрывая его испещренную старыми шрамами спину электронными паутинами.

Никто не умел этого так хорошо, как Кью.

Никто не ценил этого так высоко, как Джеймс.

Еще выше, чем летел сейчас этот чертов самолет.

И почти под прямым углом отражения ночной сальвадоровской нереальности в зеркально-чистом небе рука Джеймса находит ладонь Кью и сжимает до хруста в костяшках, и Кью прикусывает нижнюю губу почти до крови. В его представлении кровь хорошо вписалась бы в эту картину.

Двигатели немного стихают, самолет выравнивается, набрав высоту. Джеймс наклоняется к Кью, фактически вдавливая его – то ли в кресло, то ли в иллюминатор, в стекле которого отражаются огни салона.

\- Успокойся, - повторяет. – Слушай дыхание звездного неба. – Губы оставляют незримый след – теплый и чуть влажный – на мочке уха.

А потом стюардессы начали разносить напитки по салону, в одно мгновение Джеймс оказался снова полностью в своем кресле, разжал руку (хотя и оставил лежать на запястье почти переставшего дрожать Кью), и происходящее вернулось в колею привычного прошедшего времени, оставив далеко позади – фактически так же далеко, как земля – фантасмагоричную настоящность момента близости.

Дыхание звездного неба пять часов колебалось в такт пульсу Джеймса, эхом отдающемуся во всем теле Кью, в такт мерцанию каждой из звезд Большой медведицы, в такт самолетным двигателям, в такт желанию Кью очутиться на земле, уже далекому от первичных моментов состояния паники, но увеличивающемуся в геометрической прогрессии, где пульс агента ноль-ноль-семь и являлся знаменателем прогрессии. В этот раз к первозданному желанию ненавязчиво примешивалась жажда вновь ощутить физическую близость Джеймса на плоскости более устойчивой.

Там, где гравитационное поле Земли было на одной стороне с Кью и толкало его навстречу развалившемуся на диване в пять минут назад снятом гостиничном номере Джеймсу. Там, где не нужно было перегибаться через подлокотники кресел или мучать себя мыслями о частых крушениях самолетов.

Там, где чуткий слух Кью улавливал помимо рваных вдохов Джеймса и треска разрываемой ткани дыхание Земли. В такт падающим на пол в беспорядке пуговицам, в такт движению по небосклону уже не усмехающегося полумесяца, в такт грохоту пистолетных выстрелов, которые стали уже неотъемлемой частью жизни обоих, в такт настоящему времени, которое снова завладевает сознанием квартирмейстера.

Дыхание Земли – в такт дыханию обоих, когда Кью снова прикрывает спину Джеймса, а тот снова сжимает левой ладонью ладонь Кью, и нет на свете места безопаснее и надежнее.

 

(*) Отсылки к картинам Дали: «Постоянство памяти», «Головокружение», «Всадник по имени смерть», «Искушение святого Антония»


End file.
